This invention relates to a method of manufacturing coated paper and paperboard. In addition, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing multilayer coated paper and paperboard for applications wherein functional coatings or additives, whether pigmented or non-pigmented, constitute one or more of the coating layers.
In the manufacturing of printing paper usually pigmented coating compositions having a considerably higher solid content and viscosity compared to photographic solutions or emulsions are applied, for example, by blade type, bar type or reverse-roll type coating methods at high line speeds of above 1000 m/min. Any or all of these methods are commonly employed to sequentially apply pigmented coatings to the moving paper or paperboard surface.
However, each of these application methods inherently carries with them their own set of problems that can result in an inferior coated surface quality. In the case of the blade type coating method, the lodgment of particles under the blade can result in streaks in the coating layer, which lowers the quality of the coated paper or paperboard. In addition, the high pressure that must be applied to the blade to achieve the desired coating weight places a very large stress on the substrate and can result in the breakage of the substrate web, resulting in lowered production efficiency. Moreover, since the pigmented coatings are highly abrasive, the blade must be replaced regularly in order to maintain the evenness of the coated surface. Also, the distribution of the coating on the surface of the paper or paperboard substrate is affected by the surface irregularities of the substrate. An uneven distribution of coating across the paper or paperboard surface can result in a dappled or mottled surface appearance that can lead to an inferior printing result.
The bar (rod) type coating method has a limitation of solids content and viscosity of the pigmented coating color that is to be applied. Pigmented coatings applied by the bar type coating method are typically lower in solids content and viscosity than are pigmented coating colors applied by the blade type method. Accordingly, for the bar type coating method it is not possible to freely change the amount of coating that can be applied to the surface of the paper or paperboard substrate. Undesirable reductions in the quality of the surface of the coated paper or paperboard can result when the parameters of coating solids content, viscosity and coat weight are imbalanced. Moreover, abrasion of the bar by the pigmented coatings requires that the bar be replaced at regular intervals in order to maintain the evenness of the coated surface.
The roll type coating method is a particularly complex process of applying pigmented coatings to paper and paperboard in that there is a narrow range of operating conditions related to substrate surface characteristics, substrate porosity, coating solids content and coating viscosity that must be observed for each operating speed and each desired coat weight to be achieved. An imbalance between these variables can lead to an uneven film-split pattern on the surface of the coated paper, which can lead to an inferior printing result, or the expulsion of small droplets of coating as the sheet exits the coating nip. These droplets, if re-deposited on the sheet surface, can lead to an inferior printing result. Moreover, the maximum amount of coating that can be applied to a paper or paperboard surface in one pass using the roll type coating method is typically less than that which can be applied in one pass by the blade or bar type coating methods. This coating weight limitation is especially pronounced at high coating speeds.
Furthermore, all these methods have in common, that the amount of coating liquid applied to a paper web that generally has an irregular surface with hills and valleys is different whether applied to a hill or a valley. Therefore coating thickness and thus ink reception properties will vary across the surface of the coated paper resulting in irregularities in the printed image. Despite their drawbacks these coating methods are still the dominant processes in the paper industry due to their economics especially because very high line speeds can be achieved.
The Japanese patent applications JP-94-89437, JP-93-311931, JP-93-177816, JP-93-131718, JP-92-298683, JP-92-51933, JP-91-298229, JP-90-217327, and JP-8-310110 and EP-A 517 223 disclose the use of curtain coating methods to apply one or more pigmented coating layers to a moving paper surface. More specifically, the prior art relates to:    (i) The curtain coating method being used to apply a single layer of pigmented coating to a basepaper substrate to produce a single-layer-pigmented coating of paper.    (ii) The curtain coating method being used to apply a single priming layer of pigmented coating to a basepaper substrate prior to the application of a single layer of pigmented topcoat applied by a blade type coating process. Thus a multilayer-pigmented coating of paper was achieved by sequential applications of pigmented coating.    (iii) The curtain coating method being used to apply a single topcoating layer of pigmented coating to a basepaper substrate that has previously been primed with a single layer of pigmented precoat that was applied by a blade or a metering roll type coating process. Thus a multilayer-pigmented coating of paper was achieved by sequential applications of pigmented coating.    (iv) The curtain coating method being used to apply two single layers of specialized pigmented coating to a basepaper substrate such that the single layers were applied in consecutive processes. Thus a multilayer-pigmented coating of paper was achieved by sequential applications of pigmented coating.
The use of a curtain coating method to apply a single layer of pigmented coating to the surface of a moving web of paper, as disclosed in the above discussed prior art, is stated to offer the opportunity to produce a superior quality coated paper surface compared to that coated by conventional means. However, the sequential application of single layers of pigmented coating using curtain coating techniques is constrained by the dynamics of the curtain coating process. Specifically, lightweight coating applications can only be made at coating speeds below those currently employed by conventional coating processes because at high coating speeds the curtain becomes unstable and an inferior coated surface results. Hence the conventional methods of producing multi-coated papers and paperboards employ the blade, rod or roll metering processes. However, application of consecutive single layers of pigmented coatings to paper or paperboard at successive coating stations, whether by any of the above coating methods, remains a capital-intensive process due to the number of coating stations required, the amount of ancillary hardware required, for example, drive units, dryers, etc., and the space that is required to house the machinery.
Coated papers and paperboards that have received a coating that contains an additive designed to impart functional properties, such as barrier properties, printability properties, optical properties, for example, color, brightness, opacity, gloss etc., release properties, and adhesive properties are here described as functional products and their coatings may be referred to as functional coatings. The coating components that impart these properties may also be referred to as functional additives. Functional products include such types as self adhesive papers, stamp papers, wallpapers, silicone release papers, food packaging, grease-proof papers, moisture resistant papers, saturated tape backing papers.
The curtain coating method for the simultaneous coating of multiple layers is well known and is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,508,947 and 3,632,374 for applying photographic compositions to paper and plastic web. But photographic solutions or emulsions have a low viscosity, a low solid content and are applied at low coating speeds.
In addition to photographic applications simultaneous application of multiple coatings by curtain coating methods is known from the art of making pressure sensitive copying paper. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,743 discloses in one embodiment simultaneous application of a base coating comprising microcapsules as main component and a second layer comprising a color developer as a main component onto a travelling web. But it is reported that the resulting paper has the same characteristics as the paper made by sequential application of the layers. Moreover, the coating composition containing the color developer is described as having a viscosity between 10 and 20 cps at 22° C.
JP-A-10-328613 discloses the simultaneous application of two coating layers onto a paper web by curtain coating to make an inkjet paper. The coating compositions applied according to the teaching of that reference are aqueous solutions with an extremely low solid content of about 8 percent by weight. Furthermore a thickener is added in order to obtain non-Newtonian behavior of the coating solutions. The examples in JP-A-10-328613 reveal that acceptable coating quality is only achieved at line speeds below 400 m/min. The low operation speed of the coating process is not suitable for an economic production of printing paper especially commodity printing paper.
It is taught in the art that a critical requirement for successful curtain coating at high speeds is that the kinetic energy of the falling curtain impacting the moving web be sufficiently high to displace the boundary layer air and wet the web to avoid air entrainment defects. This can be accomplished by raising the height of the curtain and/or by increasing the density of the coating. Hence, high speed curtain coating of low-density coatings, such as a functional or glossing coating containing synthetic polymer pigment for improved gloss, is taught to be difficult due to the lower kinetic energy of low-density materials, and due to the fact that increasing the height of the curtain is limited by the difficulty of maintaining a stable uniform curtain.
Although some improvements could be achieved by sequential coating steps using conventional coating techniques and/or curtain coating methods as discussed above, there is still a desire for further improvements with respect to printing quality of the resulting coated paper or paperboard and economics of the coating process.